My Beloved Fiancé
by amaiki
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya's life was flipped 180 degrees. At the age of 14, his father sold him to pay his debt. What awaits him? Rated T just to be safe. Warning : Shounen-ai!
1. Prologue

Hi, I'm still new so go easy on me :3

Sorry for grammar mistakes and a poor story plot .

English isn't my first language.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

_italic : the character's thoughts_

**BOLD : sound effects**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BAAMMM<strong>

The sound of someone slamming the door shut filled the empty hall.

"Tetsuya! Wait! Open this door!"

"No! Just go away!"

"Tetsuya, please, I can explain."

"What? What more do you want to explain?" Kuroko said, trying to suppress his rage.

"Just, open this door."

"No."

"Tetsuya.."

"I said NO"

"Tetsuya!" his father yelled.

"..." no answer came from the other side

Kuroko reluctantly opened the door, just to see the face of his father.

"Tetsuya, I know what I've done is very wrong. You have the right to hate me, but I just want you to know that this is also for your own good."

"What is for my own good? Stealing my future away from me?" Kuroko said while staring daggers to his father's eyes.

"Just.. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>And that is all for the prologue :3<p>

I know it's crappy ;w; sorry

Please look forward for Chapter 1 on the next update ^w^

Warm regards,

Pichann


	2. Chapter 1 : The beginning

Oh my.. Thank you all for your reviews/favs/follows. You all make a newbie feel loved~ /slapped

Thank you Takucchi –san, Nickirem –san and FallenxLinkin –san for your advices, I really appreciate them^^

Oh and about the line breaks, I tried to put them at the Prologue but it didn't appear when I saved it. So.. please bear with me ;w; I'll try putting it again tomorrow, maybe it's just a bad connection or something like that.

Well.. I present you readers-tachi with Chapter 1.. I hope it's nice enough :D

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. This story plot belongs to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Never in his life that Kuroko Tetsuya thought something like this would happen. Here, right now, sitting inside a black limousine, staring outside the window. With two big man dressed in black.

'_How did I get myself into this mess? What's more.. Why did I agreed to that fool's request?' _

Kuroko sighed, remembering the scene that took place two days ago.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**FLASHBACK****-**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining and the birds were singing quite happily.<p>

**RINGG RINGGGG RINGGGG**

The sound of an alarm clock ringing made its way to the person that's asleep beside it.

His eyes slowly opened, revealing large blue orbs. Those orbs shone brightly, clashing against the ray of sunlight coming from the large window. Who is this person, you may ask. Yes, you guessed correctly. This person is none other than Kuroko Tetsuya.

He slowly dragged his hand to where the alarm clock is and turned it off. With a small groan Kuroko got out of bed, went to the bathroom to clean himself up, and what a surprise, in front of him right now a large mirror reflecting his monstrous bed hair, and if you look closely, you can tell that there was a trail of dried drool on his cheeks.

'_Hmm.. I drooled while sleeping... How unexpected._'

In his life, Kuroko rarely drooled while he was asleep so this is unexpected. Anyway, after a few minutes, finally being able to tame his bed hair, Kuroko went downstairs for breakfast. His house wasn't big like a mansion but it's not small either. The dining hall was at the end of the hall, while walking, Kuroko heard his father, Kuroko Taketo, on the phone talking to someone. His voice was rather mad?or concerned? Kuroko just shrugged it off, thinking that it wasn't any of his business, until he heard that one sentence.

"Yes! I'll pay! Just please don't let my son know about this." His father's voice raised slightly.

'_Huh? Know what?'_ Kuroko thought.

He wants to keep silent and listen to the conversation but unfortunately his curiosity took over. Kuroko walks up to his father and asked,

"Who is it, Otou-san?" Kuroko ask his voice still monotone despite his curiosity.

His father jumped out of surprise at the sudden voice. He turned around to see Kuroko, standing with his face as emotionless as ever. Taketo cleared his voice,

"Ehem.. T-Tetsuya, you surprised me. No, it's no one important." "Erm,sorry, do you mind if we continue this conversation later?" Taketo said to the person on the other end.

"Yes, yes, thank you very much." His father ended the call and placed his phone on the table.

"Now, Tetsuya. Shall we eat breakfast?"

"Hn.. Hai, Otou-san." Kuroko said

'What is he hiding? There's something fishy going on. Why does otou-san look kind off tense? Maybe it's a work-related thing? Ahh.. I'm thinking to much.' He thought.

On the other side, a man smirked and then he chuckled.

"Checkmate."

* * *

><p>AN : And that's it for chapter 1 :D How was it? Bad? Good? Weird? Confusing? So-So? I know this chapter is super short. My deepest apologies. I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer ;w; I've also edited some of the typos. I'm super nervous right now. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter..

Review please? Tell me what you think or what I should correct/improve :D I'll really appreciate it.

Warm Regards,

Pichann


	3. Chapter 2 : Not My Father Anymore

Thank you, minna-san for your reviews/favs/follows!

Nothing much to say really, but there are something(s) I need to inform you, readers-tachi.

First, I'm updating on weekends, too many exams! My brain's being fried... =A=

Second, some of you may be wondering "where's Akashi?" well, I can't tell you which chapter he will appear on exactly, but I can assure you that he will appear really SOON. Maybe he'll appear in this chapter~

Third, English is not my first language so if there's some typos and errors please forgive me.

Fourth, this is still the flashback of what happened 2 days ago. Sorry for the slow paced story.

Here's chapter 2, I hope you guys like it :D I gave it my all, thanks *bows*

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Story plot belongs to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

After breakfast, Kuroko went to school leaving many questions dangling in his head.

'_What's otou-san hiding from me?'_

Not long, He arrived at the school gates. As usual, no one noticed him because of his low presence. He observed the other students, some were gossiping about a model named Kise Ryouta? Kuroko's not quite sure, but he wasn't into stuff like that anyway. If one noticed him, they'll probably thought Kuroko was lonely being alone like that. He's not lonely, but still, deep within his heart, he wanted someone to notice him, to be friends with him. Kuroko let out a heavy sigh,

'_I should really lighten up. I'm thinking too much.'_

**TING TONG TING TONG**

'_... Better hurry or I'll be late.'_

Kuroko walked faster and finally reached his class just in time.

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP<strong>

* * *

><p>Kuroko was on his way home, a few blocks away, he saw two men wearing black suits and sunglasses, speaking honestly, in Kuroko's eyes they look like secret agents, but that's the issue here. The two men was talking with his father, curious Kuroko walked closer. In times like this, Kuroko was thankful that his presence was low so that he could eavesdrop their conversation.<p>

"I'll pay, but not now. Can you give me another week? I haven't got the money." Taketo said, worry was clearly drawn on his face.

"I'm sorry but no. We can't give you another week. Akashi-sama has set the deadline and it's today. So please pay your debt, NOW! All ¥ 1000000000 " One of them said.

At this point, Kuroko was just two meters away from his father. Listening closely to their conversation.

'Huh? D-Debt? Otou-san never said anything about him having a debt. And, ¥ 1000000000?! How many zeros is that?!' Kuroko's eyes slightly widen at the amount of money his father owes.

"Tch. Alright, I'll pay. But not with money." Taketo replied, hesitance was seen in his eyes.

'Not with money? Then with wha-'

Before Kuroko can finish his thought, his father spoke,

"I'll.. I'll give you my son."

It felt like time stopped. Kuroko never knew that his father had a debt, and what's more... He sold him.. He sold his son, his own flesh and blood. Head looking downwards, Kuroko walked to the front door.

**KLIK **

The sound of someone opening the door finally broke the tense atmosphere. Taketo turned around to take a look and his eyes widen when he saw Kuroko, his son, walking inside in a hurry.

"Tetsuya!"

The said person didn't reply, he just went started to panic a bit and said to the man,

"Please go back to Akashi-san and tell him that I'll call later."

"But the money-"

"Just, please go back first."

The two man looked at each other and reluctantly went inside their car and drove away. After making sure that the men were gone, Taketo ran inside.

"Tetsuya!" Taketo ran through the hall, Kuroko was already in front of hisk room.

**SLAM**

Kuroko slammed the door. His heart was beating uncontrollably, anger, disappointment, shocked, sad, all mixed up. Why.. Why did his father had to SELL him? Doesn't he care about him anymore? Well.. No one really knows he existed anyway(except for his family). Tears started to pile up, suddenly he heard a knock.

"Tetsuya. Please open the door."

"No."

"Tetsuya. Please... I can explain everything."

"What? What more do you want to explain?! Even if you're my father, you can't just sell me like I'm an item that can be handed back and forth!" Kuroko's voice started to pitched.

"Just, open this door first"

"No."

"Tetsuya"

"..."

"Damn it, Tetsu! Just open this door right now or I'll break it down by force!"

Kuroko reluctantly opened the door, just to see the face of his father.

"Tetsuya, I know what I've done is very wrong. You have every right to be disappointed in me, despise me, hate me even. But this is also for your own good."

"What's for my own good? Stealing my future away from me? Oh wait, I know. Selling me to pay your debt so that you can life peacefully knowing that you have lots of money to spend for yourself." Kuroko started laughing, bitterness in his voice.

**/SLAP/**

Taketo slapped Kuroko, making him fall down. Holding his right cheek, Kuroko looked at the floor.

"Just listen first for god sake!" His father let out a long, heavy sigh.

"..."

"Just, please go with them tomorrow. And anyway, I can no longer pay for your everyday needs, I can't give a happy life for you. I was fired from my job a month ago. That's when I met Akashi-san, he gave me some money and told me that if I ever needed anything, I should call him. And so, I did. I borrowed some money to pay for bills and other things. But then it got out of control and ended up ¥1000000000 ." Taketo stopped for a second, taking a deep breath and continued,

"I know.. What I've done is wrong.. But at least, please go with them tomorrow."

Kuroko stood up, head still looking at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with his father.

"Fine. I'll go with them. But I don't ever want to see you and/or hear anything that has something to do with you. From today onwards, you are not my father. No father would sell his own child for paying his debt. Now if you'll excuse me I have to pack up my things for tomorrow." Kuroko said while staring daggers into his father's eyes and closed the door. Even though deep in his heart, Kuroko didn't meant any of that, but unfortunately, his disappointment got the better of him.

Taketo just stood there, couldn't move.

"Tch. I'm the worst." He said, sadness in his voice.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, the two men from before arrived at Akashi Corp. Wanting to report something to the man with crimson hair. In his desk was written "Akashi Seito".<p>

"Akashi-sama, Kuroko Taketo said that he will call you later."

"Hnn.." Akashi Seito replied, still scribbling with the pile of paperwork in front of him.

"And he said that he will pay the debt. But not with money."

Seito stopped writing and lifted his head. A glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Oh? And what will he pay me with?" Seito asked the two men wearing black.

"H-He said that he will pay the debt by giving his son to you."

"Hmm.. Interesting. Okay then, I accept. You may go."

"H-Hai, Akashi-sama."

After the two of them left the office, Seito pulled out his phone and dialed a certain number.

**TUUTTT TUTTTT TUUUTTTTT**

"Hai. Akashi Seijuurou speaking."

"Ah.. Seijuurou. Do you mind dropping by at the office tomorrow morning?"

"Hnn.. Sure."

"Good." He ended the call and smirked,

'_This is unexpected.'_

* * *

><p>AN : And that's it for chapter 2~ hehehe I made it longer this time ^^ So so so? How was it? And if there are typos once again forgive me.

Review please? :3

Warm Regards,

Pichann


	4. Chapter 3 : Meet Akashi Seijuurou

Hey guys! So.. I finished writing chapter 3 earlier and decided to update ^w^

Obviously this chapter IS longer :D Sorry if there're typos and errors.

Thank you for all the reviews/favs/follows!

Happy (late) birthday Kurokocchi~

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter~

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. This story plot belong to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The next morning at Akashi Corp. , a teen with crimson colored locks and heterochromatic eyes, red and gold, came out of a black BMW. His aura screamed authority and perfection. Yes, this teen's name is Akashi Seijuurou, son of Akashi Seito. Akashi walked inside the 6th story building, recieving a bunch of good mornings from the workers. He only gave them a glance and walked up to the receptionist,

"Ehm." Akashi cleared his throat.

The girl looked up, her eyes widen slightly and replied,

"Ah, Akashi-san. How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see my father. Is he available?"

"Please wait a minute."

The girl dialed a certain number on the phone,

"Hello, Akashi-sama. Akashi Seijuurou is here to see you..." Akashi rolled his eyes, his not really the patient type. "Hai, wakarimashita." She ended the call and looked back at Akashi,

"Now, Akashi-san. Your father is waiting for you at his office. It's on the—" Before the girl could finish her sentence Akashi spoke up,

"I know where it is."

"Very well then."

Akashi gave her a 'hm' and got into the elevator. Good thing it was just a few steps away from the receptionist. Akashi got inside the elevator and pressed the number 6, soon he arrived at the top floor and walked out of the elevator heading towards the big door just a few meters in front of him. Finally arriving in front of his father's office.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Who is it?" The person inside asked. His voice was stern.

"It's me. You called for me, otou-sama?"

"Ah, Seijuurou. Come in."

Akashi walked in and slowly closed the door behind him.

"So, why did my oh so wonderful father called me here? It can't be because he missed me, right?" Akashi said sarcasticly while sending his father a glare.

"Now, now, Seijuurou. Don't be like that. I COULD have missed you."

Akashi raised an eyebrow. The words 'father' and 'miss me' was never meant to be put into a sentence.

"But that's not the case right now. I have something important to tell you as to you are my son. I need you to listen carefully."

Akashi rolled his eyes,

"So? What is this 'important' thing if I may know?"

"Ehm, tomorrow we're going to have a visitor. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya, his going to live with us from now own so I hope you'll give him a warm welcome and please don't chase him out like all of our guest a few years ago."

_'Kuroko Tetsuya.. The name Kuroko sounds familiar...'_ Akashi thought but decided to ask,

"Kuroko Tetsuya? If I'm not mistaken, you knew his father.. Kuroko Taketo, am I correct?"

"Yes, that is true. "

"So why does he have to stay with us?"  
>"Hm.. It's difficult to explain the details. But, you do know that I lent his father some money, right?"<p>

Akashi gave him a nod.

"Well, let's just say that he borrowed a lot of money from me, so that concludes as a debt, is it not?"

And again, Akashi nodded.

"His father, Kuroko Taketo, owes me around ¥ 1000000000 and he can't pay all of them. So he sold his son to me. That poor, poor child, being sold like that."

Akashi's ears perked up, '_sold?'_

He decided to ask, "And may I know what this 'Kuroko Tetsuya' character looks like?"

Seito had his hand on the table and rested his chin on the palm of his hand,

"Unfortunately, I do not know myself. But I can tell you that he has light blue hair, just like his father, and he will arrive tomorrow afternoon around 12 o'clock. So, Seijuurou. Please welcome him."

_'Tch. Troublesome.'_ Akashi nagged in his mind. Why should HE be the one to welcome this 'Kuroko Tetsuya' it's not like there're no maids and/or butlers at home. He sighed,

"Hai." Akashi said blankly but annoyance was in his eyes.

"Good. You may go."

Akashi walked out, but before he could close the door his father spoke again,

"Oh, Seijuurou. I almost forgot. Tonight I'll be home. I am also interested in this 'Tetsuya' kid."

"Okay." Was the reply Seito got.

Akashi closed the door and started walking,

"Kuroko Tetsuya.." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day at Kuroko household. Kuroko was still packing, confused at how he would fit all of his books into the small suitcase that's laying on the floor, overloaded.<p>

"It doesn't fit." Kuroko said blankly. "This calls of drastic measures."

And so, his first attempt was stepping and jumping on top of it, but it popped. Making all of the books scatter on the floor. His second attempt was sitting on top of the suitcase, but to no avail, it didn't work either.

"Huff.. Huff.. Huff..." Kuroko started to pant, "Why. Won't. It. Close."

Kuroko sad down on the floor, dejected, suddenly he heard footsteps.

**TAP TAP TAP TAP**

"Tetsuya, have you finished packing?" Kuroko turned around and saw his (used to be)father, Kuroko Taketo.

"No, not yet, Kuroko-san."

_'Kuroko-san... Guess he meant what he said yesterday.'_ Taketo smiled bitterly.

Kuroko saw the sadness in his father's eyes and continued,

"I have a little problem. It seems my suitcase is too small for me to fit all of these books."

"Want me to help?" Taketo asked, or rather offered his son. Kuroko looked at his suitcase and back at his father and considered, should he accept it or not. Finally he made a decision,

"Yes, please."

Taketo smiled,_'__At least he still accepted my help.'_

That smile made Kuroko's heart ache.

"Ermm, this suitcase is too small. I'll lend you mine, it's a lot bigger than your's and hopefully it'll fit all of your books. You can keep it if you want. Wait a minute, I'll go get it."

Kuroko watched his father, who's walking back to his room to get the said suitcase. After a few minutes, Taketo came back holding a light blue suitcase in his hand and yes, tru to his words, this suitcase a bigger than Kuroko's. A LOT bigger. Taketo helped Kuroko pack his things,

"And.. There, done."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kuroko-san. Sorry for troubling you."

"It's okay, Tetsuya. You don't have to be this polite to your own father."

_'Oh shit.'_ Taketo internally screamed.

"What did you say? My father? Hah! You're not-" Before Kuroko could finish his sentence, the door bell was heard.

"They're here..." Taketo sighed and said,

"Tetsuya, get all of your bags and meet me at the front door. I'll go meet them." He walked towards the door, leaving a slightly annoyed Kuroko behind.

Kuroko sighed and grabbed all of his things, he stood up and checked once more, afraid that he might forget something since he isn't and won't be back. After a few minutes, Kuroko headed to the front door, from afar he then saw the men from before, waiting for him while talking with his father. Kuroko fastened his pace,

"I'm ready. Are we leaving now?"

The sudden voice made the three men jump,

"Y-Yeah.. Now please this way. Ah, give me your bags, I'll carry them for you."

"Thank you." Kuroko was just about to step forward, following the two men in front of him, he stopped because someone grabbed his arm.

"Tetsuya. Sayonara.."

Kuroko just looked at him blankly and replied, "Sayonara, Kuroko-san. Please let go of my arm."

Taketo reluctantly let go. Seeing his son walk away ,slowing fading and then disappeared from his sights.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO THE PRESENT<strong>

* * *

><p>Another sigh left Kuroko's mouth. It's been around an hour or so since he left. He looked outside, suddenly something caught his attention. At the end of the street, there was a huge fence. It was pretty traditional looking, and the limousine stopped in front of the gate, the driver pressed a button and suddenly the gates opened, letting the limousine in. One of the men in black spoke,<p>

"Kuroko-san, we have arrived."

Kuroko just gave a nod. He's speechless. In front of him, a mansion with a beautiful garden and a basketball court could be seen at the back.

_'Sugoi.._' Kuroko was in awe.

"Please follow me, Kuroko-san." A butler suddenly showed up, making Kuroko jump a little but his mask still remained.

"Hai." Kuroko followed the butler. They headed towards the large wooden door and the butler opened it. Letting Kuroko in,

"Ojama shimasu." Kuroko mumbled. The inside of the mansion was even more beautiful. It was Japanese styled and a bit of western here and there.

"Please wait, I will go and inform the Young Master of your presence. Meanwhile, please go to the living room, I'll have one of the maids escort you there."

Kuroko just gave him a nod. The butler bowed and left him, around five minutes later a maid came,

"Kuroko-sama, this way."

They walked along the hall, many paintings were hung across the wall. The maid stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall and opened it.

"Kuroko-sama, please wait here and make yourself comfortable. Young Master will be coming down shortly. I'll go and make some tea." The maid bowed and disappeared into the kitchen.

Few minutes later the maid came back and at that same time the door opened revealing a teen with crimson hair and heterochromatic eyes. Kuroko stood up and bowed,

"You must be Kuroko Tetsuya-san. A pleasure to meet you." The teen said.

Kuroko's eyes widen slightly, he was surprised, _'He noticed me?'_

"Konnichiwa, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Pleasure to meet you too, erm.." Kuroko was confused as to what he should call the boy in front of him.  
>"Ah, that was rude of me. My name is Akashi Seijuurou, son of Akashi Seito, yoroshiku. Unfortunately my father is not at home right now. But he'll be back tonight."<p>

Kuroko gave him a single nod.

"Yoroshiku. Sorry for intruding." Kuroko said, his voice was small almost like a whisper.

"Now follow me, I'll show you the way to your room."

Kuroko followed behind, his eyes was glued to the boy. Never in his life that someone, other than his father, noticed him.

'So this is Kuroko Tetsuya.. He's quite interesting.' Akashi thought to himself and decided to start a conversation,

"So, Tetsuya was it?"

_'Really? First name basis?'_ Kuroko nagged in his heart.

"I heard from my father that you were sold by your own father to pay his debt."

Kuroko stopped walking, which made Akashi stop his steps and turned around to look at Kuroko.

"Hai. He did. Please, can we talk about something else? I don't really want to talk about it."

"Hnnn, very well then. Why did you seemed surprised before?"

"Pardon?" Kuroko asked, not understanding.

"Back there in the living room."

"Oh.. Well, it's just that people usually don't notice me because of my low presence. So I was just a little surprised when you actually noticed me, even before I spoke up."

"Ah.."

They started to walk again, the rest of the way was filled with silence until Akashi stopped.

"Here is your room. Make yourself at home. My room is just across yours, so if you need anything just ask me or the maids."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko went inside, all of his luggage was already there. He wanted to start unpacking but sadly his body was too tired. He immediately went to the king sized bed and laid there. Closing his eyes, this day has been exhausting. He wanted to sleep but his body was sticky from sweat, so he went to the bathroom and took a shower. A few minutes later he got out, wore his pajamas, climbed his bed and laid. He almost drifted to a deep sleep but the sound of someone opening the door made his eyes crack open, he sat back up and saw Akashi closing the door.

"Akashi-kun."

"Sorry for disturbing you, Tetsuya. Just wanted to let you know that I've already made the necessary arrangements for you."

"Arrangements? For what?"

"You're going to go to the same school as me. As I see that we are the same age. I go to Teiko Chugakko."

"I'm going to school to? I thought I was going to do some house work and something like that."

"For what? We already have maids here. And you still need to go to school since you are 14 years old." Akashi said.

"Ah, I see."

"Oh and Tetsuya. Don't go to sleep yet. My father is going to arrived any minute now, he said that he would like to speak with you."

"Hai."

And true to his words, five minutes later Akashi Seito arrived. A butler came and knocked on Kuroko's door informing him that Seito wants to see him. Kuroko changed his clothes and went downstairs with the butler. Arriving at the living room the butler opened the door,

"Akashi-sama. Kuroko-sama is here."

Seito gave him a nod. "You may go."

There in the living room, both Akashi Seito and Akashi Seijuurou was sitting across each other.

"Tetsuya-kun. Come here and sit."

Kuroko obeyed and sat on the couch.

"Ehm. Now, Tetsuya. I feel bad about the whole thing with your father, but I will not discuss that topic right now. I have something I want to tell to the both of you."

"And that is?" Akashi spoke up.

"Be patient, Seijuurou." Seito turned to face Kuroko. "Let's get straight to the point, Tetsuya, I want you to be Seijuurou's fiancé."

At that moment, both Kuroko's and Akashi's eyes widen.

**_'WHAT?!'_**

"F-Fiancé?!" Kuroko stuttered

"Otou-sama, that is not funny." Akashi glared at his father.

"I'm serious. From now on you, Tetsuya, are Seijuurou's fiancé. I will not accept any complaints." Seito said coldly.

Akashi can only sigh in defeat. Even though deep in his heart, he was totally against this.

"You both may go back and rest." Seito finally dismissed them

Akashi started to stand up but Kuroko was in shock even though his face remained emotionless. Akashi reached out for him and said,

"Come on. Let's go back."

Kuroko slowly stood up and said,

"Akashi-kun. Are you okay with this whole thing? I mean, suddenly I became your fiancé and all, and what's more, I'm a boy."

"Well, it's obvious I'm not okay with it. But I can't really oppose my father. For now let's just go with the flow." Akashi turned around and whispered into Kuroko's ear,

"Who knows, maybe we'll like each other in the future."

Kuroko looked down, he doesn't know why but he felt his face heat up.

_'Why is my face hot all of a sudden?'_ Kuroko thought and started to walk again, this time a few steps behind Akashi.'

Akashi took a glance and saw Kuroko,

"This could be interesting." He mumbled

* * *

><p>AN : Oh man.. I tried making it decent but failed ;A; This chapter is so weird and confusing! Aaaaa ;-; Oh well, I'll probably edit this chapter tomorrow. That's all for chapter 3 ;w; I hope at least you enjoyed it, even if it's just a little :3

Review please?

Warm Regards,

Pichann


	5. Chapter 4 : Kise Ryouta

Hello, readers-tachi!

Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follows!

I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating like.. 2 months? I know, in the last chapter I said that I was going to update weekly but, exams are taking over! Ugh -_- I feel like my brain really is going to explode.. So, it'll probably be a slow update until.. I don't know, May ? That's because I'm getting ready for the National Exams that's going to be held around the 4th until 8th May. AND I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK, SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! ;^; And I have a feeling that Kuroko's way OOC in this chapter._. Oh and Kise is Akashi's cousin in this story! =))

Anyway, I present you all Chapter 4~

Hope you guys enjoy it~

**I'll probably edit this chapter in the near future :3**

Sorry if there're many errors/typos/etc. **English is NOT my first languange!**

**WARNING! Shounen-ai, OOC, errors!**

Arigatou!

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. This confusing story plot belongs to me, Pichann.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4 : Kise Ryouta<p>

* * *

><p>"Eh? Where am I?" Kuroko said.<p>

He was sitting on a large red sofa and across him was Akashi Seito.

"Tetsuya, you are now officially Seijuurou's fiancé. I will NOT accept any complaints."

"Huh?!"

Suddenly everything turned pitch black and something or someone was standing in front of Kuroko, but he couldn't really see who it was.

"Wait, why is it suddenly dark?! And.. Who is that?"

Slowly adjusting his sight, he could finally see the figure in front of him.

"Eh? Akashi..-kun?"

After Kuroko said that, Akashi started to open his mouth,

"Tetsuya. Come here."

Kuroko hesitated but his legs were moving on their own. Slowly and slowly, getting closer.

_'No, no, no, no! Legs stop moving!'_ he internally screamed.

Now, Akashi was right in front of him. HIs face only a few inches away.

"Nee, Tetsuya. What do you think about this engagement thing? Are you okay with it?" He asked.

"E-eh?" Kuroko was obviously at lost. He didn't know how to answer that question.

"Well, maybe we'll like each other in the near future.."

Akashi took two steps forward, wrapped his arms around Kuroko's slender body and whispered,

"And probably we'll.. kiss."

Before Kuroko could say another word, he felt something soft touched his lips. Kuroko eyes widen,

_'HE'S KISSING ME?!'_

* * *

><p><strong>KRINGGGG KRINGGGG KRINGGGG<strong>

Teal orbs shot wide open and a teen with blue locks sat up, taking deep breaths.

"Huff.. Huff..."

His eyes looked around and he sighed.

"It was just a dream.." Kuroko mumbled.

Right after he said that, someone knocked on his door.

"Yes?"

A maid came in and said,

"Excuse me, Kuroko-sama. Oh, you're already awake. Breakfast is ready, Seijuurou-sama is waiting for you at the dining room."

"Ah, thank you. I'll be down in a minute." Kuroko said as he stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Very well." The maid replied, bowed and stepped out of the room.

It took Kuroko almost half an hour to get ready. Ten minutes for freshening up and a whole twenty minutes to tame his monsterous bedhead.

_'I never move much when I'm asleep but why does my hair always get messy?'_

Kuroko let out sigh.

"Ugh.. I don't want to see Akashi-kun.." He mumbled and then the scenes from his dream came to his head. He could feel his face heating up.

"Oh? And why is that, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko almost jumped at the sudden voice. ALMOST. He turned around and what a surprise. Akashi was right behind him, his face only a few centimetres away from Kuroko's.

"A-Akashi-kun, don't scare me like that. You're going to give me a heart attack." he said with his usual blank face.

"Pfft.. Says the person who's presence is as thin as a ghosts." Akashi chuckled making Kuroko pout. Akashi saw him pouting and thought to himself,

_'Cute..'_

"So, Tetsuya. You haven't answered my question."

Kuroko tilted his head slightly.

"Etto.. Which question?"

"Really, Tetsuya. I asked why did you say you didn't want to see me."

"Ah.. No reason really." Kuroko tried to hide the blush and kept his blank facade up, but nothing can slip away from Akashi's eyes.

Akashi saw a hint of red on the bluenettes cheeks and took a step forward, slowly lifting Kuroko's chin.

"Don't lie, Tetsuya. Now, tell me." He said while keeping eye contact with Kuroko's curlean orbs.

Kuroko's speechless, he was too captivated by Akashi's heterochromatic eyes. That gold-ish color clashing with his crimson hair. So beautiful.

_'Wait, what am I thinking?!'_ Kuroko internally slapped himself.

"R-really.. Akashi-kun. There's no reason." He stuttered, trying to keep himself composed.

"Are you sure?" Akashi replied slowly bringing his face towards Kuroko's. As of now, they're nose are touching each other.

Kuroko's eyes widen at the action.

"A-A-Akashi-kun, you're too close!" He wanted to yelled but it came out a whisper.

"Hnn, Tet-"

Before Akashi could say more, the intercom made a sound.

"AKASHICCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

An overly cheerful and loud noise came from the other side.

Akashi let out a sigh at hearing the voice.

"Tch. What's that idiot doing here..."

Akashi walked over to the intercom and pressed a button,

"Ryouta, what are you doing here? I didn't here anything about you visiting."

"Mou, Akashicchi. It's fine, right~?"

"No, it's not."

"Hidoi-ssu yo! Is that anyway to treat you're cousin?! HUWEEEEEE"

Kuroko kept quiet, listening to this.. noisy conversation.

"Ryouta, stop you're childish yelling at once. My eardrums are going to explode."

"Ahh~ Akashicchi stop being mean to me. Anyway aren't you going to let me in?"

"...Tanaka-san."

Suddenly out of nowhere a butler around his sixthies appeared.

"Yes, Seijuurou-sama?"

"Open the door."

"Hai."

The butler went to the main hall and opened the door revealing a teen with blond locks.

"Etto, Akashi-kun. Who is that?" Kuroko asked.

"That's my cousin, Kise Ryouta."

"Ah, souka." Kuroko replied motonely.

The teen stepped inside in a hurry, suddenly he jumped and gave Akashi a bone crushing hug.

"Khukhukhu~ Akashicchiiiiii~~ I missed you~ Did you miss me? Ah.. It's been so long since we last seen each other~"

"Ryouta, first of all, get off of me or I'll cut off your arms and use them for decorations on your funeral. Second, it's only been 1 month and school's going to start next week."

"Yeah.. ONE MONTH, Akashicchi! ONE MONTH! Do you know how long that is?!"

Akashi refused the urge to slap the blond.

"Emm.." Kuroko started to talk

"Ah, I almost forgot. Ryouta, this is Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi said while pointing to a certain bluenette.

"Eh? Who? Where? There's no one here." Kise said with a confused look.

"Ano, I'm here." Kuroko raised one of his hand and stared blankly.

"..."

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

"EHHHH?!"

* * *

><p>AN : Oh boy.. Again, tried to make this chapter decent but.. ended up an epic fail. There're a lot of mistakes! OMG =A=.. And yes, this chapter is shorter than the last one. Gomen! ;^; I'll make the next chapter longer, I PROMISE! Any inputs/comments/advice are very welcomed! Hiks.. This chapter is crappy.. I know.

Anyway, leave a review? ;w;

Thanks~

See you next chapter!

Best Regards,

Pichann.


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**NOTICE!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**EXPLANATION!**

Hello guys! It's me Pichann..

I just want to say, SORRY!

Sorry I haven't updated for many many MANY months!

It's just that I was having exams, tests, and some other school related things..

And, I'm having problems with life right now. I haven't been able to write anything because of that whole "Fuck My Life" bussiness. Like literally, I feel like shit.(Pardon me for colorful words)

Also, I'm sick.. So I can't write anything at the moment. My head's pounding like crazy right now but I just wanted to let you guys know that **I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY**.

Well, I guess that's all from me for now.. Just let me sort everything out and hopefully I'll be updating this story around... mid-September I guess. (Or early October at max)

And for anyone who thought this was an update, I'm very sorry! n Please don't kill me ;n;

Also thank you for everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed this story, even if I haven't updated it in a while.. I appreciate it ;w;

Anyways, that is all..

Warm Regards,

Pichann.


End file.
